


Zephyr

by rippler3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Rey/Kaydel, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Girls Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Matchmaking, Outdoor Sex, POV Jess Pava, POV Jessika Pava, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Slow Dancing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Walks In The Woods, background finn/poe - Freeform, pilot training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Jess finds out about the Resistance's new recruits. Turns out Kaydel and Rey are dead-set on putting her together with a particular ex-Stormtrooper. No one objects, least of all Jess when she sees the girl they have in mind.
Relationships: Jessika Pava & Rey, Jessika Pava/Jannah, Kaydel Ko Connix & Jessika Pava, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Zephyr

“Hey Jess!”

What, Jessika Pava wonders, does Kaydel want with her this morning?

Maybe to apologise. Jess only got back from a mission last night and slept like a log, but other people billeted next to Rey and Kaydel’s room have been less lucky. The new couple have developed something of a reputation, even now they’re out of the honeymoon phase. According to Kare, Jess is the only person who can sleep through the two of them getting busy next door.

Jess doesn’t have any real opinion, but she notes that Kaydel does seem to have that just-got-fucked glow about her.

She puts the thought aside to greet her, though. “Hey, girl! How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” Kaydel grins, and Jess thinks yes, definitely just got fucked. And giddy. “You, uh, sleep alright last night?”

“Out like a light,” Jess smiles. “So whatever you and your Jedi babe were doing-”

Rey comes out of Kaydel’s room. “Hi Jess.”

“Hey Rey,” Jess smiles. She turns back to Kaydel. “Anyway, secret’s safe.”

Kaydel makes a _phew_ noise, and winks at Rey when she looks confused. “Actually, I have some news for you. Did you hear about the rescue op that Poe and Finn did on Gastapol?”

“The one where they finally came out?”

Rey laughs. “So that’s the thing Poe led with?” She thinks. “Course he did, _but_ there was something else. Just a little thing…”

Kaydel breaks in excitedly. “They snuck in this Stormtrooper training base, kicked off a revolt and broke out all the cadets!”

Jess’s eyebrows nearly leave her face. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah, Jess. Actually your timing’s on point, we’re having this welcome party for them end of the week.” Kaydel jerks a thumb over her shoulder. “Walk and talk?”

The base is still waking up around them as they move to the parade ground. “So our new friends are out there?”

“Yep,” Rey says. “And there’s this one we think you should meet.”

Jess wonders for a moment if she’s dropped into a parallel universe. Rey the shrinking violet has joined Kaydel in trying to matchmake her.

“She’s _so_ your type,” Kaydel says as the new recruits come into view. “She’s sorta brash but kinda sweet and shy under it all, and she’s cute. See?”

And Jess does. Slim figure, dark brown skin, bright eyes and a big shock of curly hair. Yeah, she sees alright. “… _huh_. What’s her name?” she whispers in Rey’s ear.

“Jannah,” says Rey.

Jess bites her lip, trying to ignore Rey nudging Kaydel and whispering triumphantly “ _that’s the sign!_ ” Actually, looking at Jannah makes it quite easy to ignore her.

“I heard Poe saying she’s a pilot too,” Kaydel adds. “He wants to see how she’d do in an X-Wing, and I said _maybe_ you’d be up for helping out.”

“You cheeky little bitches,” Jess murmurs. “I’m in.”

Poe’s keen on the plan too, it turns out. So next thing, Jess is introducing herself to the pretty ex-Stormtrooper.

“Hi, I’m Jess. And you’re…”

“Jannah.” The girl’s eyes are wide. “So you're Blue three! You were on the Starkiller mission.”

“Yeah.” Jess nods slowly. She’s sadly used to people not knowing that and fixating on Poe, but when Poe tells the story, all the pilots get credit. It’s one of the things that makes him such a good captain. “I watched Poe fly right into the oscillator to blow it wide open.”

“Which is amazing, but I’ve heard that story.” Jannah takes a half-step forward. There’s something in her voice that catches Jess off-guard and makes her heart skip. “But I wanted to hear about you.”

“Oh, right. Well, I-”

Kare coughs noisily nearby and gives Jess a look. She responds with a tiny nod, feeling herself flush.

“But let’s get you acquainted with your new fighter first. Swap stories when we’re in the air.”

Ajan Kloss is mostly forest, but there’s a big, lifeless expanse of rocky desert north of the base. The Resistance pilots use it for live-fire exercises. After a few days of basic training, Poe and his pilots take their new charges out there for a proper test.

Jess’s X-Wing Blue Three speeds along, Jannah tailing close behind.

“Still liking the X?” Jess calls.

“How could I not? It’s so quick!” Jannah laughs. “Comfier than a TIE too!”

Jess permits herself a smile, before focusing. “Right, these three pillars coming up. I want you to hit them all, one pass.”

She swings wide, slowing down so she can watch Jannah’s run. It’s textbook, even the way Jannah flips on one side to slip between the first and second pillars so she can line up a perfect shot on the third. All three rocks have glowing craters where the shots have hit home.

“How’d I do, teacher?” Jannah asks.

Jess lets her fighter hover, admiring the other woman’s work. “You did good, Jannah.”

“Thanks. So… do I get to hear your stories yet?”

Jess grins, feeling a little jitter. She’s used to being overlooked in favour of her more famous compatriots, but to a new member of the Resistance, she guesses she might actually seem pretty special. Though, with a pang, she remembers that there aren’t as many of her seniors around anymore.

So she starts telling tales which she knows are rambling, wandering between raids, hunts for bounty hunters and chases through asteroid belts. She gets into her missions after Crait. Jannah listens eagerly to it all, and for Jess that’s a thrill all its own.

“And how’s… being one of the Resistance?”

Jess thinks about that. “Some ways, you’re tighter than anything. Other ways though, it’s kinda lonely at times. I’m always scared about who I might lose. It’s why we make our friends and…” she thinks of Rey and Kaydel “…and other things, so fast.”

“I know what you mean,” Jannah says. “We had that too. Actually, I… had a girlfriend, back on Gastapol.”

“Really?” Jess feels a shiver of mixed emotions, knowing that Jannah does swing her way but also feeling a rush of jealousy, which she tells herself off for. “Was that allowed?”

“No. But we were all secretive with that stuff, did things quietly after lights out. I called her Copper, she called me Zephyr. Because of my piloting.”

“What was she like?”

“Well, I named her for her hair. She had this lovely red hair in a pixie cut, and a nose that was just the right kind of pointy for me. And she was kind, and gentle and she stood up for people.”

“She sounds like my kind of girl too.” But Jess knows too well the way people talked about lost loved ones. “Can I ask what happened to her?” There’s a silence for a few seconds, and she says, “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to go there…”

“No, it’s ok Jess. I made a mistake at drill one day and the overseer gave me a belting. He went harder than usual, like he was going to kill me, and finally Copper couldn’t take it anymore. She stepped out of line and got between him and me.”

“Wow. But… oh Force, what did they do to her?”

“I don’t know.” The sadness in Jannah’s voice cuts her deep. “They took her and dragged her away. We never saw her again, but we all knew she would never come back.”

Jess can picture the tear or two that must be running down the other woman’s face. “Oh, Jannah. I’m so sorry.”

Jannah takes a deep breath. “Thank you, Jess.”

“Hope I haven’t put too much of a damper on things ahead of the party.”

“I think I’ll manage,” Jannah murmurs, and Jess thinks she hears a smile seep back into her voice. “Copper would’ve wanted me to enjoy being free, you know?”

And Jess thinks about L’ulo, Ello and her other lost wingmates. They all had the same outlook, willingly giving their lives so others might know freedom. “I do, Jannah.” She looks out at the world below, the grasslands at the edge of the desert and the forests they give way to. It's nearly as pretty as her tutee. “Let’s go home, Jannah.”

The party begins at sunset and starts out restrained, turns rowdy the second Leia retires and hits the hot and heavy phase just an hour later. Poe and Finn were last seen racing to their room, while in the middle of the dancefloor Rey and Kaydel have their hands down the backs of each other’s pants.

Jess likes dancing, but she tones down her moves in the knowledge that Jannah has never really got to do this before. They sway in time together – whoever’s handling the music knows where the vibe is going and has them swimming in slow, smooth rhythms.

Jannah might not have any experience of dancing, but she’s got poise to spare and Jess likes watching her slender body move in the light of the fires at the edge of the space. She wants to get closer, but she doesn’t quite dare. Just like she’s held back on drinking tonight.

But as it happens, Jannah’s not planning on holding back. At some point she gets close and now they’re actually slowdancing, Jannah’s hands on the small of her back as Jess moves hers to take hold of Jannah’s hips.

She looks nervously into Jannah’s eyes, feeling herself on precarious ground. But while Jannah looks nervous too, the desire in her gaze is undeniable. She turns away but presses closer against Jess, gyrating rhythmically in a way that starts a stirring low in Jess’s abdomen and a heat between her legs. "You're a natural," Jess growls in her ear.

"I've never heard music like this before" Jannah laughs in her ear. "But it _gets me_."

Kaydel takes a break from her spirited attempts to eat Rey’s face, just long enough to flash Jess a big, drunken grin. Rey goes one further and punches the air when she sees.

Any other time, Jess would probably be livid at them both. But right now she’s got Jannah’s ass pressing against her and it demands her attention. She lets her hands slip from the slender hips to hold and squeeze those lovely, firm buttocks. Jannah’s gasp is something she feels rather than hears in the din.

And then suddenly they’re face to face again and Jannah’s eyes are closed and her lips are on Jess’s. Her mouth opens and Jess feels the softness of another tongue against hers, and the hardness of teeth, and it drives her wild.

She doesn’t know how long they stay that way amid the press of bodies, lips locked and hands roaming over one another’s bodies. But soon enough she wants more, so she pulls away and whispers in Jannah’s ear. “Let’s get out of here.”

They slip away from the party, leaving the throb of the music somewhere behind them as they walk down a path. It’s her favourite trail to walk, leading down to a quiet stream.

“Couldn’t we go back to your room?” Jannah asks.

“We could, but my neighbours are the Jedi and her gal.” She drops her voice to a whisper. “The only screams I wanna hear tonight are yours, Jannah.”

The pattering of the stream is audible now, and they’re far enough from the base to really appreciate the starlight. “Here?” Jannah asks in a hushed voice when they stop. There’s a nervous grin on her face.

“Right here.” Jess kisses her again, dragging Jannah clumsily off the path and into a clearing. The ground here is thick and soft with moss and grass, and the two women sink to their knees, pawing at each other. Jess finally takes hold of Jannah’s breast, provoking Jannah to moan lustily into her mouth.

She finds Jannah taking impatiently at her shirt and raises her arms for Jannah to whisk it off before hurrying to return the favour. Jannah’s skin gleams in the clear starlight. Her breasts are small but firm, her nipples hard – and irresistible. Jess goes straight for them, kissing and sucking so Jannah’s breathing grows slow and husky.

“That feels great, Jess.” Jannah’s fingers entwine in her hair. “Yes, oh I’ve missed this.”

Jess caresses her with greater fervour, aching to sate Jannah’s desire. She undoes her belt, fighting with the buckles as Jannah begins to pinch and stroke her stiffening nipples. She’s wet, soaking her underwear already.

“Jess.” There’s a new urgency in Jannah’s voice which stops her. “I haven’t… been naked in the light with anyone like this. If I’m going to show you all of me… can I?”

“Of course, Jannah.” Jess relents, and Jannah stands, losing her boots and then her pants. Finally the underwear comes away, exposing a spread of pubic hair above her sex. Jess drinks in the sight of Jannah’s naked form, her long legs and slim torso, and she realises that Jannah’s watching her eagerly, revelling in the experience of being admired like this.

Now there’s a nervous swagger to Jannah’s walk as she approaches. “Like what you see?”

“You knew I would,” Jess grins up at her. “You're beautiful. Now get these clothes off me, Jannah.”

Not that Jannah needs much telling. She falls to her knees and in seconds, Jess’s boots have been pulled off. Jess undoes her own trousers, the better for Jannah to get them off. Then Jannah’s hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and a moment later, Jess is completely bare, excitement coursing through her.

“Oh, you shave down there,” coos Jannah. Her eyes are fixed on the smooth skin between Jess’s legs.

“You like it?”

The backs of Jannah’s knuckles rub gently against her mound. “Yeah,” she breathes, smiling at Jess.

She’d imagined she would lead Jannah, but the other woman is too eager for that, eagerly laying kisses on her bare mound before moving down. Jess twitches at the feeling of lips on her clit, and then the swipe of an exploratory tongue.

“Such a pretty cunny,” Jannah sighs, her gaze full of desire. “I’ve wanted so long to see another girl’s properly. Copper and I only got to do this in the total dark.” Her fingers gently circle Jess’s sex, and Jess sees a flash of teeth as Jannah realises how wet she’s already made her. Then the hunger to please Jess overcomes her, and she puts her mouth to Jess’ pussy again. Her free hand shoots up and captures Jess’ breast, tweaking and teasing at her nipple.

“Oh, Jannah, oh baby…” Jess feels the other woman dig her tongue into her folds and whimpers, hips lifting a little off the ground. “I didn’t realise you’d be so eager.”

“I’ve been so long without a partner,” Jannah replies in between laying kisses on her wet lips. She slides one finger and then two into Jess, exhaling with pleasure as she watches them sink into the other woman. “I wanna see you come, Jess. Don’t you want that?”

“Yeah. Give it to me.” Jannah doesn’t need any more urging, and her tongue and lips take the place of her fingers. Jess lets her hand settle on the curly mass of Jannah’s hair, delighting in the rapid attentions of her mouth. The stars stretch out above her as she stares aimlessly into the stars.

The bliss that Jannah gives Jess envelops her, making her writhe as slick pours from her. Jess sits up, wanting to see Jannah lapping at her. When she does, the sight takes her breath away and she orgasms just a moment later, letting out a long, plaintive cry as she comes.

Jannah’s crawling over to kiss her a moment later as Jess gets her breath back.

“Oh Jannah that was amazing. I thought I’d-”

“Take charge?” Jannah grins at her. “You weren’t the only one who was hot for it, Jess. And I wanna give you more.”

“Then let’s do that for each other now.” Jess kneels up, reaches between Jannah’s legs, and she reciprocates. She finds Jannah’s thighs already moist, and her folds wetter still.

“Your pussy feels so good, Jannah,” Jess breathes, her fingertips slipping and sliding over Jannah’s labia.

Jannah gasps. Then, urgently she whispers, “Can you call me Zephyr?”

A host of conflicting emotions well up in Jess’s heart. “You sure you want me to-”

“ _Yes!_ ” she moans. “And I need you Jess… oh, I need you inside me.”

“If it makes you feel good, then yes,” Jess tells her. As she speaks, she works her fingers deep into the wet heat of Jannah’s slit, curling them to make her twitch and moan. “Pretty Zephyr, that make you feel good?”

Jannah’s initial answer is a rough grunt of passion, followed by a high-pitched whine. “Yes, Force yes Jess. Ah, it feels wonderful.”

She mimics Jess’s movements, entering her with her fingers. Her thumb alights on Jess’s mound. It moves in slow circles just as Jess begins to move her thumb against Jannah’s clit, so slick soon covers her hand.

“You’re beautiful,” Jess tells Jannah. “So gorgeous, so wet.” Silently she thanks Kaydel and Rey for this, but otherwise she devotes all her energies to thrusting harder and harder into Jannah’s pussy. She feels Jannah clench around her fingers, just as Jannah tightens around hers.

They cling to each other, both of them close and moaning, bucking, kissing fiercely. Jess brings Jannah off first, reducing her to staccato screams, but Jannah doesn’t stop her fingers for a moment. Before her partner’s orgasm has finished, Jess climaxes again, eyes clamped shut and her forehead against Jannah’s.

They flop down on the grass, breathing heavily. Jess gazes admiringly over, watching the rise and fall of Jannah’s wonderful breasts in the starlight. She could stay like this and watch them until the sun comes up – and for a good few hours after that, she bets. But…

“I think I need to make you come again, Zephyr,” she says, the nickname finally beginning to sound right to her. “Only seems fair, wouldn’t you say?”

Jannah rolls onto her side, parting her legs. Her thighs and curly bush glisten wetly in the starlight. “How could I refuse a lovely girl who wants me to come for her?”

“Good,” Jess giggles, running her eyes slowly over Jannah’s delightful body.. “How do you wanna do it? How do you like to get off, Zephyr?”

“I like to rub.” Jannah straddles Jess’s thigh, thrusting forward and pulling back slowly.

“So you wanna ride me?” Jess breathes, grinning filthily. “Aww yeah, put that sweet little pussy on me.”

Jannah puts her arms around Jess and holds her tight, gyrating on Jess’s thigh and leaving more and more slick on her skin. Jess delights in her pleasure, taking Jannah’s breasts in her hands to squeeze and suck them.

All she wants is to bring Jannah off, to hear her breathing turn ragged and whimpering and feel her thighs quake.

“Oh Force I’m coming,” Jannah whispers, pressing harder against Jess’s leg so her breasts bounce even more. “I’m coming for you Jess, I don’t wanna stop.”

“Then keep going, baby.” Jess murmurs into the skin between Jannah’s lovely little tits. She holds onto the girl’s ass tighter, fingers digging into her skin. “That’s it Zephyr, I want you to come all over me.” It takes her breath away, seeing the wetness Jannah leaves on her thighs.

“There it is, there it is…” Jannah whimpers, surrendering to the tremors so her whole body shakes. Jess gasps as the other woman throws her head back and cries out, suddenly going still before she buckles against Jess and collapses into her arms.

They lie together on the grass again, fingers lacing together, Jess finding herself mesmerised by the other woman’s pleasure. Slowly, Jannah’s breathing slows, her slick cooling on Jess’s thighs. Jess kisses her forehead, and then they lock lips properly, tongues rolling lazily against one another. The night air is still balmy, and Jess feels like she could rest here forever.

“Should we head back to yours?” Jannah asks eventually.

“Soon.” Jess strokes the other woman’s cheek with her thumb. “But let’s wait just a little longer. I want to fix this in my memory. The stars and you, sweet Zephyr.”


End file.
